inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Specialk16
Welcome, Specialk16! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short). Thank you for ' '! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- Weas-El (Talk) 03:38, January 3, 2012 Edit Award I have installed the edit award template for which you are currently eligible, namely edit award 4 "Hatchling". To install further edit award templates, change the number. Use "Edit Award 2" for 250 edits, "Edit Award 3" for 500 edits (counterintuitive, but there you go) and "Edit Award 1" for 1000 edits.--Wyvern Rex. 11:40, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Fantasy Novels If you want information about fantasy novels from a slightly impartial source, see here.--Wyvern Rex. 14:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks a million! This gives me much to refer to in the future. The Dark Tower looks like it will be an interesting read, and it's by Stephen King! Again thanks for your help.--[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 17:45, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Aye, say thankya, may it do ya fine! For all things serve the Beam... (Though in fantasy fiction, all things serve Capital Letters. Wyvern's Law #1.)--Wyvern Rex. 17:47, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I am sure I will understand your comment about serving the Beam more once I read The Dark Tower :-) -- [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 23:23, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::While the Dark Tower series can reasonably be said to stand apart from the rest of King's work, several characters in the series were first introduced in other books. You may wish to read: *'Salem's Lot: Vampires of the sort seen on the Lot appear on occasion in the series (King considers books 5 and 6 to be sequels of a sort to 'Salem's Lot) while Father Callahan features as a character. *The Stand: Randall Flagg, the Walkin' Dude, the Man in Black is a prominent (if seldom seen) antagonist for our hero Roland. *Hearts in Atlantis: The mysterious Ted Brautigan, a major character in the first half of the book, mentions the Tower and other aspects of Mid-World. The servants of evil, depraved rat-men known as the Can-Toi, also appear. To say more would give spoilers. *The Eyes of the Dragon: a kind of prequel to the main story, set in Mid-World before the world Moved On. Flagg is the villain here. *Everything's Eventual: One story in the collection (The Little Sisters of Eluria) stars Roland as the main character, while another introduces Earnshaw, about whom I can not discuss for fear of spoilers. ::::It is also notable that aspects of the Tower feature in The Talisman, Black House and Insomnia, though these books are not fully consistent with the series and may be regarded as "legends" told about the Tower, rather than in-universe truth. Have you already read any of these books?--Wyvern Rex. 09:50, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::No, I am brand new to King, although I have heard much about him from others. From this list and the Dark Tower series it looks like I have a lot of reading to do. Thanks for the help. Time to get down to business! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 01:52, January 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hello I've seen you making lots of edits, so I know "about" you, but don't really know you per se :P Anyway, thanks for the welcome back :D Keep up the good work ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 16:17, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :I'm hoping to pick up my own activity a bit. There's probably not going to be too much activity anymore, now that Inheritance has been out for about 3 months and the cycle is essentially complete. Activity is liable to drop off pretty quick, methinks. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 02:38, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Tis but a sad, lonely existence for us :P Yea, we were trying to promote it a lot long before Inheritance came out, but then everyone just kinda fell off the face of the planet, myself included :P Hopefully we can pimp it out to Shurtugal.com once we have this place all spiffy and complete-er :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:13, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Complete? With at least eight short stories/novelletes/novellas/novels/cycles on the way?--Wyvern Rex. 14:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) @Rex - Hey, no one asked you :P And I didn't know about those... I've been out of the loop, remember? :P @SpecialK - I haven't heard of that site, but I'll have to look into it ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 16:32, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Get back in the loop 62. Read the Book 5 page now.--Wyvern Rex. 17:38, February 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Saphira Forums Hahahahaha, sounds good. Have you made yourself all camouflaged yet? :P What would you even wear there...? Bright blue scales would be my guess... ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:13, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Heh, good to know ;) Let me know if you find anything useful :D ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:50, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ok then! This should be great! We could get a spotlight to get more users? I'm living for my 21:59, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Right now I am working on the Template:Spoilers. I'm living for my 23:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Also... your image uploading files are kinda annoying, and limit stuff I can add to my user page... Do we really need it? I'm living for my 23:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) LOLno. I mean when you upload an image, finding the licnesing, source etc... I'm living for my 23:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) BTW, nice sig. Like mine? Thanks. I get half of my sigs from quotes, but I just sort of thought of this one. I like to have the words be a total of a multiple of 3. Here is the code FYI. I'm living for my The nowiki tag (if you go to source mode) makes it show up as code. I'm living for my 23:48, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I GOT IT RIGHT! But actually this user (http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:DinoQueen13) did it. I just put in the image... :/ I'm living for my 23:52, February 17, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? And now I am adding them to all the chapters. You don't have to do anything. Just leave it to me. If I hurry I can finish before dinner. (Sorry for spamming your talk) I'm living for my 23:59, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I was friends with a user who was taught wiki coding DIRECTLY from Uberfuzzy on Wikia Staff. She coded this ENTIRE page. (http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Wiki) I'm living for my 00:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/689/screenshot20120217at526.png/ 25 edits in 11 minutes. Not bad. I'm living for my 00:32, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I actually didn't make that template. I just gave the idea. (Do we have a sandbox page) I'm living for my 00:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC) LOL thanks. Now... Eragon is done. 3 books to go... This will be a busy day. I'm living for my 00:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC) LOL. Why are you going to DC? Also, my mom JUST landed in Frisco. Do you live around there? I'm living for my 02:32, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Cool! My mom is an endocrinologist (glands+hormones), and she has a conference. What kind of history is it? I'm living for my 02:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Sounds sweet! If you do go, you should check out the Washington Monument. BTW, have you ever played Modern Warfare 2? I'm living for my 02:41, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Cool. BTW, if you DO get MW2, when you do the first level, grab the M1911 pistol. It lowers your time A LOT. I'm living for my 02:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Have fun! By tommorrow I hope to have finished Brisingr! REMEMBER! IN WASHINGTON THEY HAVE STRICTER COPS! So play nice now before I have to post your bail. XD I'm living for my 02:55, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I get kinda hyper when I am working hard at something. Right now it is 12 in the morning and I am going to sleep. :/ Yep, I got a good 10 hours of sleep. Did you have a good flight? I'm living for my 15:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Dude! I just finished Brisigr chapters and it only took me 26 minutes! Also, my fastest was 12 seconds per chapter. Not bad. Eh? I'm living for my 16:23, February 18, 2012 (UTC) 2 books in 1 hour. Not too bad. BUT GOD AM I TIRED. Now what I need... is a cup of coffee. How was your class? I'm living for my 16:51, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I finished it. Have you seen Night At the Museum 2? It takes place in the Smithsonian. I got kicked out of the theater for laughing too hard. :/ I'm living for my 18:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Good to see you are back! My mom actually got back from Frisco like 2 hours ago. Small world. Eh? I'm living for my 01:56, February 26, 2012 (UTC) It's a world of laughter A world of tears It's a world of hopes And a world of fears There's so much that we share That it's time we're aware It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small, small world There is just one moon And one golden sun And a smile means Friendship to every one Though the mountains divide And the oceans are wide It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small, small world I went to Disneyland. Heard that song. Went on ride. Song got stuck in head for 3 months. Considered suicide. I'm living for my 02:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I get deck the halls a lot. But Rebecca Black's "song" (I call it an abomination) doesn't get stuck in my head. :/ I'm living for my 02:56, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on being a rollback! How are you? This time you won't 00:34, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Yup, I had midterms Mon,Tues,Wed, but I have Thurs and Fri off. :D This time you won't 04:09, March 3, 2012 (UTC) No prob. I can do it by myself if you want. Or we could each tackle speterate books. This time you won't 04:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Yep, that took about 4 hours or so. This time you won't 15:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Wait... I'm kinda confused... I put the spoilers template at the very top above everything else when I made it... Also, I don't really understand what is wrong. (That last message was sent at 3 in the morning, so I probably just typed whatever came to mind.) This time you won't 16:14, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I just edited your user page, to change the link to your talk page from to your talk page. Hope you don't mind, and feel free to revert if that was your intention to link to it.--Gilderien Talk| 19:14, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Not really, except that my friend now hates me because he couldn't sit next to his crush. (He is a total pervert, and I'm not even sure why I'm friends with him). :/ This time you won't 21:59, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Yep, I'm trying to kind of model the MP in this direction, http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Wiki, but they have like 8 sub-templates. I'm just gonna go simple on this one. Did you know the person who designed that was taught by Uberfuzzy himself? This time you won't 02:55, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, if you look at the templates, then you see that there is 8 templates just to get that cool border around the Poll and FA etc... This time you won't 21:56, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Yep, I have a funny story actually. Thought I would do bad on Social Midterm... got 88%. Thought I would do great on Math Midterm... got 49%. :/ This time you won't 04:35, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep, but I'm in Grade 8 so it is ok I guess. What grade/university are you in? This time you won't 23:16, March 8, 2012 (UTC)